


AntiSepticEye Enjoys Halloween A Bit Too Much

by genovianprince



Series: Anti's Halloween [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, NON GENDERED READER, No Specific Gender, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: It's Halloween, everything is perfectly spoopy, you have plenty of candy for kiddos... until Jack goes to record and then comes back down as Anti. Wonderful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on actual Halloween, but I wound up distracted. Hopefully you guys like it! I left the reader's gender as ambiguous as I possibly could. I want all people to be able to read my inserts and enjoy them, so please enjoy and critique!

You were ready for Halloween. You’d decorated the house where you and Jack lived in the best stuff you could find and the outside was delightfully spooky. Not too much spook, though, you wanted the kids to come and get candy, after all.

Well, Jack may not have. He wanted to eat all the candy like the child he was. It made you laugh, though, to see his hand sneaking towards the bowl and to hear his whine when you slapped his hand away.

“C’mon, _____, let me have some!” he begged you.

“No,” you told him, wagging a finger, “It’s still a few hours before the kids even come out. You need to eat dinner.”

He whined again and you rolled your eyes. “Go do your pumpkin carving video,” you said, sticking out your tongue, “You said you had to do that, yeah?”

Sighing, Jack nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” Trudging up the stairs, he went to his setup. He was supposed to have been recording, but he’d come down to get some water and been tempted by the candy.

You, however, had prevented his plans. He loved you dearly anyway, despite your nefarious protection of the candy bowl

As you worked on making dinner for the two of you, Jack made his video, unaware of anything strange.

At least, until Jack came downstairs. You turned upon hearing the soft footfalls, a grin on your face and words on your lips until you saw his face. Black sclera, one iris his normal blue, the other a sickly green. Elf-like ears with gauges. A shock collar concealing bloody marks on the neck. Fangs. 

Antisepticeye.

“That’s no way to greet me, _____,” he rumbled, grinning sickeningly. His Irish accent had thickened.

“What, with shock? It’s totally appropriate when I didn’t expect you to show up!” you said, crossing your arms. You doing your damndest to play it cool. You had to. To show weakness would be a death sentence.

Anti merely grinned wider. “You should ‘ave. It’s Halloween, innit?” He stepped closer to you, closing in the distance in a few short strides and trapping you against the counter. His hands splayed across the marble on either side of you.

You took a deep breath and sighed in his face. “I suppose so,” you admit, “But I sure as 'ell didn’t expect ye t’ruin Jack’s video.” Oh, shit, you were picking up his accent. Goddamnit. Why did you have to have such good chameleonism instincts? Now Anti would - 

He hissed and leaned over you, and hand coming up to grab at your neck. Oddly enough, the touch was gentle, almost tender. “Don’t ye _dare_ make fun o’me,” he growled.

“I’m not!” you protested, “Ask Jack.”

Anti glared at you contemplatively before closing his eyes, presumably communicating with the person you loved in the back of his head. God, Jack was trapped in his own mind. As Anti’s eyes opened, they filled with understanding and… was that regret?

Before you could be sure, he wrinkled his nose at you. “Fine, so ye’re not pokin’ fun. Whatever. Point is, I’m here, I get what I want. And what I want is you,” he purred.

Oh, man, not this again. “Dude,” you sighed, “I’m making dinner and then there will be kids runnin’ around. Duh. We decorated and everythin’! Need to hand out candy before you can get your candy.”

Gently, you pushed the stunned demon off you and returned to the stove. Thankfully, it hadn’t needed your attention during that time, but you needed to attend to it fast. You saved the dinner from being burned and plated it, Anti just watching you with a growing thoughtful expression.

“Ye know, _____,” he began, “ye’ve… grown a lot since we last met. Ye’re not as scared. Ye’re standin’ up t’me. It’s weird.”

You simply nod.

Furrowing his brow, the demon continued. “And ye’ve never seen me for very long, either. But tonight, Jack is weak. Yet… ye’re strong. It’s weird,” he repeated.

“Yes, strange how people can change over time,” you said sarcastically. “Come off it, man. We both know you’re here to do bad shit. So since you’ve ruined Jack’s video today and don’t ye dare deny it, you’re going to sit down, eat, and hand out candy to kids since ye look like you’re wearing the scariest costume ever. It’ll be fun, you will enjoy yourself, and then you can go fuck around with the teenagers who TP shit and think they’re hot shit and a bag of chips.”

“All that and a bag of chips,” he corrected automatically, utterly flummoxed by your commands. Damn. Last time he saw you, you’d been a crying, shivering mess that he’d hardly wanted to mess with at all. But now you were a strong person who didn’t back down, and even gave orders. Shit. He kinda liked it. Okay, a lot liked it.

You smirked. “You’ll get to have more of yer fun later, I promise,” you swore, “But come on, not even demons can resist cute kids having fun. After all, you’re not a totally terrible person.”

 _Fuck,_ he really liked that. And resented it a little at the same time. “I’m totally terrible!” he disagreed, wincing at how loud his voice came out. He preferred things quiet.

“Nah. If you were, I’d already be raped and murdered and half the town would be gone,” you said, finally sitting down to eat. You placed Jack’s - Anti’s, really - plate down in front of the seat by you.

Anti balked at the thought of doing that. Shit, no wonder he was a low-level demon. He couldn’t bring himself to commit those kinds of acts of terror. He mostly just liked scaring the shit out of people. You presented a challenge, since you didn’t seem to be scared tonight. He vowed to get you later - for now, he’d grudgingly enjoy your company. And food. God, it was good. He made obscene moaning noises to make you uncomfortable.

However, since you heard those things from Jack all the time anyway, it didn’t faze you in the least.

Damn, he’d have to try harder later. 

***

It was finally long after the last child had gone home with their parents. The creepy people were out and about now and Anti was relieved. He could go and terrorize as he pleased instead of handing candy to kids and being declared “cool”.

It was one AM by the time he finally crawled into bed with you as you sat up late waiting for him, reading stuff on your phone.

“Hey babe,” you greeted with a yawn, “Sorry, Anti. Have fun?”

“Not enough,” he pouted, a hand snaking its way across your stomach, “Come on, I was good! I didn’t even steal any candy."

You gave him a hard look, but saw no give, so you believed him. “Alright. I believe you,” you hummed, leaning down to peck his cheek. “I’m proud of you, Anti.”

Man. Why did you have to make him feel so awkward?! It was so weird, but he liked being treated like a person instead of a trash heap. Like the demon he was.

“Ye… I don’t get ye,” he finally said, “Why are ye like this? So nice to me? After all, I just went and terrorized the town. Ye were freaked out by me last time ye saw me. I scared ye half to death! What’s the deal?”

You hummed lightly. “Well, I suppose I’ve grown since then,” you replied, “Besides, you didn’t actively try to make me shit my pants this time either. Everyone deserves a little love and a second chance.”

Anti had no idea to react to that. Jack always pushed him aside, people were always terrified of him (with good reason and he liked it that way for the most part), but he was always alone. Nobody liked him. Hell, not even Darkiplier liked him, he felt. Mark’s demon was far worse than Anti could ever be. He didn’t want to be alone…

And there you were, offering acceptance instead of control like he’d originally thought. Offering love instead of cold hatred. It was overwhelming.

To his shock, a few tears started rolling down his face and he frantically rubbed them away. Demons didn’t cry.

But you, oh wonderful you, you reached over and pulled his hands from his face and kissed his nose. “Hey. It’s okay,” you murmured, “I’m not that great. I just want you to be able to feel okay instead of ragey all the time, especially when you take Jack’s body. This isn’t normal at all, but I want you to feel normal. It’s weird but that’s the way I want it to feel.”

Anti’s hands came up to cover yours and he stared deep into your eyes. A small smile appeared on his lips, a real one, and you returned it with a huge grin. 

“_____…. Ye are amazin’. No wonder Jack loves ye so much…. No wonder I love ye so much…” He trailed off, leaning his forehead against yours.

Looking into his multicolored eyes, you smiled even wider. “Of course. I am pretty awesome,” you bragged jokingly, “But really. I’m glad you can be happy. Maybe you and Jack can be a little more sharing - as long as you are careful when you do come out. I don’t want either of ye hurtin’.”

Anti chuckled darkly. “Is that so?” he purred, “Because lookin’ at Jack’s memories of you, I see you do seem to like hurtin’ him - at least a little. Those bites on the neck, for instance.”

You blushed and gasped, giving him a betrayed look. “You shouldn’t be lookin’ at those memories!” you said in outrage.

“Oh, but I need an idea of what you like,” he purred again, moving so fast we was a blur. In a blink, he had you pinned beneath him with a smirk on his face. “After all, I deserve a treat for bein’ so good today.”

 _Shit,_ that was hot.

“Oh, do you?” you asked, coolly raising an eyebrow. “There’s some leftover candy downstairs, but I don’t think that’s what you want.”

Anti shook his head, grinning. “I want ye. Like the way Jack gets to have ye,” he whispered, leaning down gently scraping his fangs against your neck.

 _Fuck,_ that was hot too. Shit. Did you have a thing for domination? No, you liked it fairly vanilla with Jack. Sometimes roleplay stuff was fun, different positions and whatnot, but you never went as far as bondage or anything. But with Anti over you… heat pooled in your groin and you let out a small whimper.

“Is someone aroused?” Anti asked with a knowing smirk. “I can smell it. Jack’s surprised… 'e says ye don’t usually go for this kind of thing. It must be me, then.”

You glared daggers at him. “I’d beat your ass if I could reach it,” you threatened, but you couldn’t do much with his hands keeping your shoulders down.

“Oho, feisty… I see, okay Jack, shut up,” he said somewhat crossly. “‘E wants me t’be careful with ye since ye’ve not done stuff like this with us before.”

Internally, you breathed a sigh of relief. Good. This was completely new to you.

Anti kissed the spot on your neck where he’d been fanging you and pulled up to kiss your lips surprisingly softly. “I’ll take care of ye,” he rumbled, “We’ll both enjoy it, I promise.”

You nodded slightly, watching him. “Safeword,” you croaked out, clearing your throat. “Mm, safeword. I’ve read some stuff, so I know we need one of those.”

Anti shook his head. “I won’t take ye to a place where ‘no’ and ‘stop’ don’t mean that,” he said gently, “Not for yer first time. We’ll give it a few more rounds before we take it further. I want ye to feel safe but have fun. After all… ye’re givin’ me somethin’ precious. I want t’make sure it works out with no regrets.”

“Fuck, I never thought you’d be so thoughtful.” The smartass remark slipped out of your mouth before you could think and your horrified eyes flew up to meet his thankfully amused ones.

“I’m capable, ye know. Unless ye’re givin’ me the chance for no reason, which is stupid, and ye don’t strike me as stupid.” Suddenly, he leaned down and bit your neck a little harder than you were used to and you let out a part gasp, part moan.

“Still, badmouthing your superior? Not a good idea,” he giggled.

“Sorry,” you whimpered.

The rest of the night, his words and actions were harsh, but gentle enough for you to enjoy it. It was just to give you a small taste, and God, you loved that taste. You wanted more of it, but you didn’t want to try anything else too new tonight.

Afterwards, you lay together, panting and sweaty, but satisfied.

“That was fun, fuck,” you mumbled, snuggling Anti.

Anti jolted slightly, but wrapped his arms around you. “Hell yeah. I told ye, didn’t I?” he said proudly.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “Yeah. Man… hey. When will Jack be back?” you asked cautiously.

“In the mornin’,” he sighed, nuzzling a hickey on your neck, “I won’t be strong enough to be back for a while. Unless he lets me out. Not sure if that’ll happen or not.”

You hummed softly. “Well, I guess we’ll see,” you whispered, kissing him sweetly. “Night, Anti. See you soon.”

He mumbled a goodnight and you two fell asleep.


End file.
